lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aaron Littleton
Aaron Littleton wurde auf der Insel geboren. Er ist der Sohn von Claire Littleton und Thomas; das Enkelkind von Christian Shephard und Carole Littleton; Halbneffe von Jack Shephard und Großneffe von Lindsey. Vor der Insel will die Adoptionsunterlagen unterschreiben. ]] Aaron ist der Sohn von Claire Littleton und ihrem Ex-Freund Thomas. Thomas ist bei der Vorstellung davon, ein Kind mit Claire zu haben, zunächst enthusiastisch, ändert jedoch seine Meinung wieder und verlässt Claire. Aaron sollte zunächst von Arlene und Joseph Stewart in Sydney adoptiert werden, aber Claire ändert ihre Entscheidung wieder und behält ihn doch. Richard Malkin, ein möglicherweise betrügerischer Wahrsager, erzählt Claire, dass das Kind von Gefahr umgeben ist und dass es in Los Angeles ein Paar gibt, welches "perfekt" für Aaron ist. Er besteht darauf, dass Claire Flug 815 nimmt, um sie zu treffen. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 (Tag 41-44) Während Jack damit beschäftigt ist, Boone nach dem Vorfall mit der Beechcraft zu behandeln, setzen bei Claire außerhalb des Lagers der Überlebenden ihre Wehen ein. Mit der Hilfe von Kate bringt sie einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt, den sie Aaron nennt. Seine Geburt findet ungefähr zum selben Zeitpunkt statt wie Boones Tod. Aaron bekommt von Charlie, der oft auf ihn aufpasst, den Spitznamen "Rübenkopf". Außerdem findet er zufällig heraus, dass Sawyers Stimme zu den wenigen Dingen gehört, durch die Aaron aufhört zu weinen. Charlie entwickelt eine enge Beziehung zu Claire und Aaron und bietet den beiden an, bei ihm zu wohnen, wenn sie gerettet werden. Als Danielle Rousseau mitbekommt, dass Claire auf der Insel ein Baby zur Welt gebracht hat, entwickelt sie einen Plan, es zu entführen. Nachdem sie Claire angegriffen hat, hat sie Aaron an sich genommen und ist zu einer schwarzen Rauchsäule gelaufen, die von einem Feuer stammt, welches sie zuvor gelegt hat. Danielle hat vor, Aaron den Anderen zu geben um im Austausch dafür ihr eigenes Kind zu bekommen, das sie ihr kurz nach der Geburt weggenommen haben. Charlie und Sayid verfolgen sie und können Aaron zurückholen, nachdem Danielle realisiert, dass die Anderen nicht erscheinen werden. Staffel 2 (Tag 44-69) Eines Nachts beginnt Shannon plötzlich laut zu schreien, woraufhin Claire Aaron nimmt und nach ihr sieht. Charlie macht ihr Vorwürfe, weil sie Aaron geweckt hat. Am nächsten Tag hilft Locke ihr dabei, Aaron für ein Nickerchen fertig zu machen und hört sich ihre Beschwerden darüber an, dass Charlie sich aufführt, als wäre er der Vater des Kinds. Claire stellt sich selbst und Aaron Eko vor und findet kurz danach heraus, dass in den Marienstatuen, die Charlie seit einiger Zeit bei sich trägt, Heroin ist. Charlie entschuldigt sich, als sie ihn konfrontiert, aber sie will, dass er sich von ihr und Aaron fernhält. Charlie bekommt Visionen, die ihm vermitteln, dass Aaron in Gefahr ist, weil er nicht getauft wurde. Während er schlafwandelt entführt er Aaron, besteht jedoch darauf, dass es ein Missverständnis ist. Später hat Charlie absichtlich ein Feuer gelegt, um die Überlebenden abzulenken, damit er selbst währenddessen Aaron taufen kann. Als das Feuer gelöscht ist, bemerkt Claire, dass Aaron nicht da ist. Locke schafft es, ihn Charlie abzunehmen und Claire zurückzugeben, bevor er getauft werden konnte. Später unterhält sich Claire mit Eko über die Taufe und gesteht, dass sie selbst auch nicht getauft wurde. Daraufhin tauft Eko sie und Aaron. Einige Zeit später wird Aaron krank und bekommt Fieber. Rousseau erklärt Claire, dass er "infiziert" ist und Claire bekommt Visionen von der Zeit, in der sie von den Anderen gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie erinnert sich, dass Aaron vor seiner Geburt das Serum CR 4-81516-23 42 durch Claires Bauch injiziert wurde. Obwohl Jack ihr erklärt, dass es sich um die gewöhnliche und nicht bedrohliche Krankheit Röteln handelt, begibt Claire sich daran, herauszufinden, was Ethan Rom während ihrer Gefangenschaft mit ihr gemacht hat. Zusammen mit Kate und Rousseau entdeckt sie die medizinische Station, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurde. Das Serum, von dem sie erwartet, dass es dort gelagert wird, ist jedoch nicht zu finden. Stattdessen findet sie einen blauen Socken, den sie in der Kinderstation für Aaron hergestellt hat. Am nächsten Tag geht Aarons Fieber zurück und er erholt sich wieder. Einige Tage später gibt Charlie Claire einen Koffer, den er im kürzlich abgeworfenen Versorgungspaket gefunden hat. Darin befindet sich ein pneumatischer Injektor und mehrere Ampullen des Serums. Er erklärt ihr, dass es genug für sie und Aaron gibt. Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Insel sieht Desmond, dass Claire Aaron das Serum injiziert und erklärt ihr, dass sie damit ihre Zeit verschwendet. Als die Schwan-Station implodiert und der Himmel violett wird, hält sie Aaron die Ohren zu. Bernard bringt die beiden in Sicherheit, damit sie nicht von der weggeschleuderten Luke der Station getroffen werden. Staffel 3 (Tag 69-91) thumb|[[Sawyer passt auf Aaron auf. ]] Während Lockes Vision deutet er auf Charlie, Claire und Aaron, aber Boone erklärt ihm, dass sie "klarkommen, vorerst". In der Vision erscheinen die drei wie eine Familie. Desmond sagt Claire, dass sie und Aaron eine Weile an den Strand ziehen müssen, damit er ihr Dach reparieren kann. Charlie lädt Claire zu einem Picknick am Strand ein und hat Sun und Jin gebeten, währenddessen auf Aaron aufzupassen. Sawyer begibt sich zu Claire, um etwas nettes über Aaron zu sagen und gibt ihr eine Decke für ihn. Dabei fühlt er sich jedoch so unwohl, dass er Aaron zum Weinen bringt. Später bringt er den beiden etwas zu essen und Claire lässt ihn Aaron halten. Am nächsten Tag hört Charlie Aarons Schreie, während Claire schläft und geistig abwesend zu sein scheint. Charlie kümmert sich um Aaron und findet heraus, dass es Claire nicht gut geht, als er sie weckt. Er kümmert sich weiter um Aaron, damit sie schlafen kann. Später schläft er neben Claire und hält dabei die Hände der beiden. Aaron wird von Claire getragen, die Jack in den Dschungel folgt. Desmond erzählt ihr, dass er eine Vision davon hatte, dass sie und Aaron in einem Helikopter die Insel verlassen. Bevor Charlie zur Spiegel-Station aufbricht, verabschiedet er sich von dem Baby und gibt ihm seinen Ring. Als Claire Aaron später zusammen mit Hurley abholt, übersehen sie den Ring, der noch in der Wiege liegt. In dem Moment, in dem Charlie im Kontrollraum der Spiegel-Station ertrinkt, beginnt Aaron zu weinen und suggeriert damit eine übersinnliche Wahrnehmung dieses Ereignisses. Staffel 4 (Tag 91-108) Im Dorf der Anderen hängen Claire und Kate die Wäsche auf. Als Aaron zu weinen beginnt, bittet Claire, Kate darum ihn für sie zu beruhigen. Kate ist das sichtlich unangenehm und sie lehnt mit der Begründung ab, dass sie nicht sehr gut mit Babys umgehen kann. Er wird dann von Claire auf den Arm genommen, die ihr lachend erklärt, dass sie gedacht hätte, einmal eine gute Mutter zu werden. Sawyer merkt an, dass Kate viel Zeit mit Claire und Aaron verbringt und dass sie bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gekommen ist. In der Nacht wacht Claire auf, und merkt dass Aaron nicht mehr neben ihr liegt. Sie schaut sich um, und sieht ihren Vater, Christian Shephard, der Aaron im Arm hat. Claire erkennt ihn, und fragt "Dad?". Sawyer findet Aaron in seine Decke gewickelt auf einem Baumstumpf. Sawyer nimmt Aaron auf, schaut sich um und ruft nach Claire, welche nicht antwortet. Sawyer sucht weiterhin vergeblich nach Claire. Als er, Miles und Aaron auf dem Weg zurück zum Strand sind treffen sie auf Jack und Kate, die den Hubschrauber landeinwärts verfolgen. Als Jack bestätigt, dass Claire nicht am Strand ist fängt Aaron an zu weinen. Daraufhin nimmt Kate Aaron an sich und beruhigt ihn. Jack schickt die beiden und Miles zum Strand und zieht mit Sawyer richtung Hubschrauber weiter. thumb|left|250px|Sun, Kate, Sayid und Aaron erreichen Sumba. Kate, Miles und Aaron kommen am Strand an, kurz nachdem Sayid mit dem Beiboot der Kahana landet. Kate übergibt Aaron in die Obhut von Sun und verfolgt zusammen mit Sayid Jacks und Sawyers Spur. Sun und Aaron gehen gemeinsam mit Jin, Daniel, und zwei anderen Überlebenden an Bord des Beiboots. Daniel steuert das Boot zum Frachter. Desmond taucht plötzlich auf und zeigt Sun (mit Aaron im Arm), Jin und Michael die Bombe an Bord. Jin sagt, dass Sun gehen solle, und sie geht mit Aaron an Deck. Sun bringt Aaron in den Hubschrauber bevor der Frachter explodiert. Kate hält ihn als der Hubschrauber über dem Meer abstürzt und Hurley bringt ihn ins Rettungsboot. Aaron wird mit den anderen der Oceanic 6, Frank Lapidus und Desmond Hume von Penelope Widmore gerettet. Später erreicht er mit den Oceanic 6 den Strand von Sumba mit dem Schlauchboot. }} Nach der Insel }} Nachdem die Oceanic 6 die Insel verlassen haben, lebt Aaron in Kalifornien in der Obhut von Kate. Nachdem sie einen Deal mit der Staatsanwaltschaft abgeschlossen hat, und auf Grund ihrer Verbrechen nun nicht ins Gefängnis muss, kann sie sich nun um Aaron, den Kate als ihren Sohn bezeichnet, kümmern. Aus bisher unbekannten Gründen, will Jack Aaron nicht sehen, und deswegen distanziert sich Kate von ihm. Kates Mutter möchte ebenfalls ihren Enkel kennen lernen, doch ist Kate strickt dagegen. Kate liegt zuhause in ihrem Bett und schläft, als sie von Schritten in ihrem Haus geweckt wird. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Als Kate abnimmt hört man eine Stimme, die rückwärts spricht: "Die Insel braucht dich. Geh zurück bevor es zu spät ist". Als sie die Schritte wieder hört, holt sie eine Waffe. Als sie nach Aaron sehen will, sieht sie im Schatten eine Person. Nachdem sie die Person auffordert, ihren Sohn nicht anzufassen, dreht sie sich, und Kate erkennt, dass es Claire ist. Kate senkt die Waffe, und noch bevor sie fragen kann, wie Claire hier her gekommen sei, sagt diese, dass Kate Aaron auf keinen Fall zurück bringen darf. Sie merkt, dass das erlebte nur ein Traum war, geht aber trotzdem in Aarons Zimmer. Aaron liegt im Bett und schläft. }} Nachdem Aaron fragt wo sie hinfahren antwortet Kate, dass sie einen Freund besuchen gehen. Kate steigt mit Aaron in einen Fahrstuhl und fährt in einem Hotel in den 31. Stock. Dort angekommen gehen sie in ein Hotelzimmer in dem Sun auf sie wartet. Kate und Sun unterhalten sich über Ji Yeon und Sun erzählt, dass sie sich darauf freut, sie irgendwann zusammen mit Aaron spielen zu sehen. }} Sein Name werden von Mr. Eko getauft]] * Wird von Charlie "Rübenkopf" genannt. * Der Name Aaron kommt aus dem Hebräischen und bedeutet "der Erleuchtete". ** Der Name könnte auch von dem Ägyptischen Wort "Aha Rw" abstammen, was "Krieger-Löwe" bedeutet. * Nachdem sich Claire für einen Namen entschieden hatte, erzählt ihr Mr. Eko, dass Aaron der Name von Moses älterem Bruder war. Aaron war der "Sprecher" von Moses, er überedete die Israeliten seinem Bruder zu folgen. Aaron ging mit Moses, Nadav und Avihu auf den Berg Sinai um die Vision Gottes zu empfangen (Exodus 24:9). Während dem 40 tägigen Treffen von Moses mit Gott, fertigte Aaron auf Verlangen des Volkes ein goldenes Kalb, was seinen Bruder verärgerte (Exodus 32). Nachdem die Arche und der Tabernakel gebaut wurden, wurde Aaron Hohepriester. Er starb im Alter von 123 Jahren am Berg Hor. Der Eintritt in das Gelobte Land war ihm jedoch versagt, da er von einem Stein Wasser verlangte und dabei seinen eigenen Namen und nicht den Namen Gottes benutzte. * Aaron ist der Name von Kyle Rayners Vater, welcher im Militär diente und für eine geheime Regierungsbehörde arbeitete. Aaron Rayner verliess seine Familie als Kyle Kyle drei Jahre alt war. Kyle Rayner ist einer der Hauptfiguren und Walts Comicheft. ** Eine spanische Ausgabe von "Green Lantern" wurde von Hurley an Bord von Flug 815 gebracht. Auf der Insel wurde es von Walt gefunden. * Aaron kann auch "erhaben" bedeuten. Besetzung * Wird von mehreren "Darstellern" gespielt, manchmal wird er auch durch eine Puppe ersetzt. Zuletzt wurde er von Matthew David Viventi (1 Jahr alt, aus Honolulu, Hawaii) gespielt. * Extras casting director Julie Carlson is responsible for finding babies to appear as Aaron * Für die zweite Staffel brauchte sie 27 Babies. * Für die dritte Staffel brauchte sie 30 Babies. * Sie verbrachte eine Menge Zeit damit, Arztbüros, Mütterklubs und Zwillingsklubs anzurufen. * Die Babies (egal ob Junge oder Mädchen) müssen alle ähnlich sehen, was nahaufnahmen schwierig mcht. * The babies soon outgrow their part due to the time frame on the show being roughly one episode per day on the island. * Für Notfälle hat Carlson immer ein weiteres Baby am Set. * William Blanchette hat Aaron im Flashforward im Alter von 2 Jahren gespielt. Um Spoiler zu verhindern, wurde er "Kind" gennant. In der Credits am Ende der Episode, hieß "two year old boy." Siehe auch * Matthew David Viventi - One of the many dozens of babies that have portrayed Aaron * Jade Heimowitz - "The Baby that Never Cries." Offene Fragen * Haben die Stewarts mit der DHARMA Initiative oder der Hanso Foundation zu tun? ** Dies könnte erklären, wieso sich in der "Stab"-Station ein Flugzeug Mobile befindet und das Lied Catch a Falling Star gespielt wird. Claire bat Arlene und Joseph Stewart darum, dem Baby dieses Lied zu singen. * Was hat Aaron an sich, dass Richard Malkin plötzlich darauf bestand, dass er bei niemand anderem Aufwachsen soll außer Claire? Warum hatte Charlie "religiöse" Träume von ihm? ** Schickte Malkin mit Absicht Claire und Aaron auf die Insel? * Weshalb verloren die Anderen das Interesse an Aaron nachdem Ethan Rom starb? * Wurde Claires Schwangerschaft von der DHARMA Initiative oder der Hanso Foundation verursacht? ** Möglicherweise wollten sie Aaron via den Stewarts zu sich holen, doch als sich Claire anders entschied, heuerten sie Richard Malkin an - der zugab ein Betrüger zu sein - um Claire zu überzeugen ins Flugzeug zu steigen. * Warum behauptet Kate, dass Aaron ihr Sohn ist? ** Was ist mit Claire geschehen? * Warum will Jack Aaron nicht sehen, er weiß doch sicherlich, dass er nicht ihr Kind ist? * Wird er jemals den Drive-Shaft Ring von Charlie bekommen? Littleton, Aaron Littleton, Aaron Littleton, Aaron Littleton, Aaron